fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Valentine 2020 Event (US)/Point Rewards
Rewards List= |-| Dove Report= ��️ The scientific name of cacao is Theobroma cacao - said to mean "the food of the gods." ��️ Please do not feed the pigeons with chocolate. This might kill them. ��️ Coo. (Semiramis-sama secret, number one. She can't sleep comfortably without an eye mask.) ��️ ***Collecting information*** ��️ Cultural enlightenment - it is said that once, cacao beans were used as currency. ��️ Greenhorns, keep your traps shut. ��️ The Sky Gardens are fully irrigated. The throne room is kept at a chill 15 degrees Celsius. ��️ A certain bearded elderly Rider who sent cacao seeds as presents looks at the gardens and grins. ��️ Accident report - a giant cacao fruit fell and hit an elderly bearded Rider on the head. Sent to the medical room. ��️ Bunyan confesses that she might not be able to bring herself to chop down a cacao tree. Identity crisis. ��️ There is a jaguar looking jealously from afar into the farm gardens. Electric fences may be set up. ��️ Some child servants have been mildly traumatized by a certain chocolate movie. No more blueberries. ��️ Eating cacao beans without processing them into chocolate is against the regulations of the Sky Gardens. ��️ "We didn't think of buying them." ��️ A certain nurse is looking at the medicinal properties of cacao. The sedative effects of punching someone with a fistful of cacao have been noteworthy. ��️ "Mention chocolate and 'Jaguar' comes to mind. Isn't that so, nya?" Pieces of paper with this written on them have been delivered regularly to the Gardens. ��️ Apparently, the chocolate fountain in the throne room has a wonderful secret. ��️ Lancers taking better to hoes than their spears - another day of precious labour awaits. ��️ Signs of Romans buying up chocolate. Emperor states that "all chocolates go to Rome." ��️ Elderly bearded rider regains consciousness in medical room. First words are, "who am I?" ��️ Unofficial Paracel-kun distributor reported. Possible link with Caesar Industries. ��️ Paracel-kun: "C7H8N4O2...C8H10N4O2..." ��️ Karna and Arjuna completely replicate the dance of a certain chocolate movie ��️ Poison girl appears to be sneakily maintaining Paracel-kuns without reimbursement. ��️ Paracel-kuns spotted growing attached to poison girl. ��️ Paracelsus: "I tried to create a medicine from cacao that instantly relieves fatigue. Would you like to try it?" ��️ Paracel-kuns' mornings begin early. ��️ Paracel-kuns are meeting up and having a private discussion. This doesn't look good... ��️ Coo (Semiramis-sama secret, number two. She gives names to the well-made pigeons.) ��️ Unable to let all the suspicious happenings pass, Mr. Jekyll takes the role of an assistant (director in practice). ��️ Assured of the Chaldea chocolate shortage, Witch Gurnhild sends a letter of opposition (curse) regarding the production of cacao. ��️ Miss Frankenstein has been seen frequently curled up sleeping on the floor in the factory. She looks comfortable. ��️ "Is this...a karakuri puppet that only repeats the same actions for all eternity?" (A karakuri ninja, wearing a complicated expression) ��️ The elderly Rider who lost his memories has started working at the factory. He appears to enjoy down-to-earth labour. ��️ Malicious incidents involving completed products being replaced with curry cubes have occurred. The two factory operators accuse each other of being the perpetrator. ��️ Coo? (Semiramis-sama secret, number three. She can't handle hot places.) ��️ The Roman dictator and his pharaoh wife have been spotted affectionately feeding chocolate to each other. ��️ Paracel-kun rises to the position of factory head. ��️ It might be all right to have curry as a hidden flavour in factory-made chocolate, says Boudica from the Chaldea kitchens. ��️ "Edison and the Chocolate Factory" is set to receive a movie adaptation. The main leads will be Hans-kun and Shuten-chan. ��️ Oh...? The Paracel-kuns seem to be... ��️ Mysterious creatures that go "Nobunobu!" have been sighted. Someone may be using them as labour. ��️ Watch out for child chocolate thieves. Be careful around horns, books, and "I'll cut you up!" ��️ A phenomenon has been observed of the "Nobunobu!" creatures turning into machines. Discussions are underway regarding the definition of a "living creature." ��️ White chocolate golems, almond chocolate golems, oat chocolate golems and such other subtypes of golems have been successfully developed. ��️ Lip happily hits one of the chocolate golems with a Justice Punch. "Now, I can cook, too!" ��️ Report: Drill man calling himself a dentist is hired as a guard. Losses from child chocolate thieves drop dramatically. ��️ An alcohol-loving oni requests the redevelopment of whiskey bon-bon golems. ��️ A collaboration offer arrives from the Amazoness CEO. She says that the biggest keys to good ratings are innovations in supply reliability. ��️ Whiskey bon-bon golems are no longer in development due to erratic behaviour such as sudden liveliness. ��️ Beware of Konpeitō being sold as octuplet twin crystals. ��️ Elderly bearded Rider who experienced memory loss appears to have had his memories stimulated by the chocolate golems that do exactly as he tells them to. ��️ Someone has made a small cottage for Miss Frankenstein in a corner of the factories. While concerns have been raised regarding how it looks like a doghouse, the person in question appears to like it. ��️ Coo, coo. (???'s secret. They are desperately trying to break the barrier right now!) ��️ Mr. Charles Babbage asserts that not only AC and DC but also a third form of energy should be employed. Approved. ��️ Rumours of chocolate golems tasting very good are spreading. They do not. ��️ Golem usage manual: as they are relatively weak to heat, please do not place them near to people who breathe fire or are covered in fire. ��️ "Labour force...labour force...ugh, my head..." - elderly bearded Rider ��️ Coocoocoocoo! Secrets of ??? "A pickax used to build the Hanging Gardens has been summoned. The barrier will be broken." ��️ The giant snake that the kunoichi servant controls is proving successful at harvesting Chcomandrakes. Is it because snakes can't hear? And does the snake somehow fulfil the condition of harvesting them by human hands? ��️ Ryutan employs "Free of Worldly Thoughts" to harvest cacao. "Anything is possible." ��️ The Castle Csejte concert was cancelled two minutes prior to its start. The only explanation given was, "Because the curry was spicy." ��️ U-harvest campaign...eat as many as you want on the spot! With live a capella concerts! Please note that participants will need to sign a waiver before beginning. ��️ Mass harvesting is now possible thanks to a new weapon called "Dongyu." The engineer is having stomach trouble, though. ��️ The old bearded Rider accidentally walked through the harvesting ritual site without earplugs and fell unconscious. ��️ Remote-controlled robots have been used to attempt to harvest Chocomandrakes; however, they immediately dissolve when removed from the soil. It appears that they must be harvested by humans. ��️ The sinister gentleman half-jokingly requested the Avenger wolf's assistance with harvesting. The wolf bit him in the butt. ��️ A set list for the next garden concert was delivered from the master of Castle Csejte. ��️ The creature that cries "nobunobu" was found collapsed in the field with just a steam in one hand, apparently after harvesting choco plants without permission. It was revived with hot water. ��️ A set list for the next garden concert was delivered from the rose emperor. ��️ "IyyaaaAAA!!" (The Chocomandrake's scream... Recording its voice diminishes the damaging effects. Weaponizing the voice is not possible.) ��️Laboratory Confectionery, Slimy ☆ Sea Monster Choco (12 pieces per box) --- on sale at half the price! ��️A question about the Laboratry Confectionery Exlusive, Slimy ☆ Sea Monster Choco. 『Q. It seems like it moves, sometimes...?』『A. It's just your imagination.』 ��️Please exercise caution about a malicious hoax about chocolates disappearing after receiving baptismal chanting. ��️Our laboratory uses only 100% pure, death chocolate magic. We do not include blood, curses, gods of heresy, love aphrodisiacs or anything else. ��️There's a rumor of a chocolate of death appearing late at night. ��️Edison's new movie "Dawn of the Living Choco" is a great failure. His next movie, "The Devil's Poisoned Chocolate" 's production has been cancelled. ��️Mister Tesla's reaction in regards to Edison's new chocolate movie: "I don't care about it." "He's using elecricity wrong!" ��️The Laboratory's new receptionist, Miss Abigail's popularity is rising steadily! ��️In response to the 『"Is this allowed in the Underworld" Meeting』, a certain goddess was bribed with with high quality chocolates. ��️With the working power of a hundred employees, Hundred Face Hassan (a contractual employee), was given some thank-you chocolates. ��️Though it seems cold and sinister, Miss Gorgon has been seen sleeping comfortably on the floor of the laboratory. ��️It's been confirmed that a spiritual communication machine has been seen wandering around the laboratory, muttering a mysterious "Chocolate's Mahatma" .... ��️Coo Coo. 『Semiramis-sama's Secret Number 4: "But, I wouldn't mind wearing a swimsuit?" (Self appeal)』 ��️ Never-before seen chocolate based menus are increasing in Chaldea's cafeteria. A certain someone insists that it's a "development of new flavors", not just a way to dispose of excess chocolate. ��️ Serious study regarding new equipment, new costumes, and new Mystic Codes made with specially processed chocolates have started. ��️ Ticked off by something, a certain demon bent on revenge, started to destroy their room. ��️ The third installment of the toys that come with the premium chocolate, 『○○tolfo-kun』: 『Eatingtolfo』, 『Sleepingtolfo 』, the highly in demand, 『Bathingtolfo 』, and two more surprise figures, collect all 5! ��️ The Empress has a soft spot for chocolate art. It seems like her private rooms are decorated with paintings and statues made with chocolates. ��️ The elderly, bearded Rider has regained consciousness in the medical office, and was seen walking away unsteadily, while muttering "I feel like... I'm going to remember something... I need to go somewhere...." ��️ From the Chaldea Cooperative Store: Big sale on plain chocolates for servants!! ��️ "Well, since you've called for me, that means that you're asking for help in managing how to stack a lot stuff inside just one room, like a puzzle game, right? It's not about cleaning up a room, right?" - A certain Bat Princess ��️ Mister Edward T: 『If the Chocolate Trees Came Alive』 , it'll be an unheard-of Sci-Fi! Magnificence in the highest rank! (Seems to be a parody of this book ) ��️ A group of certain battle maniacs: "If only we had chocolate weapons, then we can train inside this room for a long time!" ��️ "Nee-san, please, no more chocolates... ugh... urk! If you punch me in the stomach now, it'll really be bad! Seriously! At least punch my shell, at least the shell--...!" ��️ "Sita! I swear, that someday, I would be able to receive chocolates from you..." ��️ Coo, coo. Secrets of ???. "Hope is good.... because I will destroy you all..." (While crawling inside the chocolate syrup's aqueduct.) ��️『If you want chocolates that much, then shall I turn SE.RA.PH into a sea of chocolate? Oh you, senpai~ you're just like an ant~☆』, BB-chan whose mischievous scale is too great, is the BB of the universe. ��️ "What is the planet Totoori like...? Well, it's a desert. Eh? Something else....? It's a desert." ��️ Of course, there are planets in the universe in which Chocolate Mining is the main industry. It's so popular that planets that show signs of it are danger zones that are targeted for colonization. ��️ Evaluating her achievements, the Empress Semiramis is planning to create a new constellation in the night sky, "Chocolate Constellation". ��️『Migration possible... discovery... coordinates to home planet... sending through...』 - The results from analyzing the emission pattern of mysterious mold that adhered to the chocolate-spaced spaceship. ��️ Helena Blavatsky didn't show much interest in the space chocolate. "Hmm... I don't think that it's Mahatma..." ��️ "T-that's... that's right, I have to go! I have to go to a new place that I have not seen before!", said the elderly, bearded Rider as he was seen smiling, as he smuggled himself aboard X Alter's ship. ��️ The combination of chocolates and Japanese sweets makes X Alter very happy. She calls it "An inter-cultural exchange of taste." ��️ A tour of the chocolate-shaped Spaceship is free of charge! There is also free chocolate souvenir, cut from the hull of the ship. ��️ "I'm not asking if chocolate is chocolate. What I'm asking is am I a Saber or not?" ��️ The principle on how the chocolate spaceship flies is unknown. When asked for a comment, X Alter replied in a very liberal way: "Isn't it common sense that sweet things can fly?!" ��️ There are rumors of the Supreme Pharaoh planning to allow the docking of the chocolate spaceship into the Great Pyramind Complex. ��️ Although substances that cannot be found on earth were detected in the space chocolates, it's still delicious, so there's no problem, judged the Empress. ��️ Coo coo coo. 『Semiramis-sama's Secret Number 5: "Artificial flowers are good... they will not wither by my hands...", she said sadly...』 ��️ After the research, rather than the fundamental truth, chocolate came forth instead. In any case, chocolate comes forth. ��️ New landmark in the Aerial Gardens: Please be cautious of the bottomless chocolate swamp ��️ The Chaldea communal bath has turned into a chocolate bath--- upon inspection, it was judged that it was not the fault of some witches' beauty ritual, but was due to the water pipes losing to the chocolate's pressure. ��️ "I can't bear the pressure of real chocolate anymore..." ��️ Due to the unexpected increase of chocolate syrup spraying from above, iron umbrellas are selling very well. ��️ The goddess Ishtar, who heard of a bejeweled sword, dashed ahead and got swept away by a wave of chocolate syrup ��️ Miss Scathach came up with the ingenious idea of training her disciples in the chocolate springs that flow endlessly. Still no contact from them. ��️ No one has actually seen the Empress wield the bejeweled sword, ChocoRech. The ceremony is held in a strictly guarded room, and only the chocolate somehow, gets transported to a different room. ��️ The decision by the equipment team to add an overwhelming amount of chocolate walls has been opposed by the proud King of Sparta, who emphasized in individual defense instead. ��️ Unverified Rumor -- it seems like right now, somewhere in the universe, there is a lone space pirate rampaging on the planet of the chocolate mold space people, who were planning to invade the Earth. ��️ "Hahaha! No matter how you look at it, isn't it gushing the chocolate surging up too much? Or is it really chocolate? Isn't it bad if we just leave it alone?" - A certain Persian Archer. ��️ A certain Magus of Flowers, stifled by the smell of chocolate permeating the surroundings, absent‐mindedly declared, "Let us speak of the Chocolate's Tale". He impressively talked about chocolate for two hours straight. ��️ As if affected by a certain thrill, a magical staff, which appears to be purposedly thrown out on the roadside, was heard muttering "Prisma ☆ Carmilla... no, no, Prisma ☆ Raikou would be..." ��️ Coo! 『???'s Secret: .....! (←it seems like they were pushed back towards their starting point, as the chocolate in the aqueduct overflowed.』 ��️ Coo coo 『Semirami-sama's Secret Number 6: Though she takes care to not get seen, she actually likes gathering flowers.』 ��️ "I couldn't care less about love stories. Anyway, I'm gonna eat." -Choco Seihai-kun ��️ "This thing isn't that omnipotent, isn't it", said a mysterious, masked priest, after eating a Holy Grail parfait. ��️ The elderly, bearded Rider has returned to earth at the moment. It seems like his memories has returned after his great adventure. "I don't have souvenirs... the chocolate-mold people isn't of that quality", he said with a sullen look. ��️ First Class Warning, Alarm Pattern X-99: Due to certain factors being mistaken for as a joke, there is a possibility of a catastrophic loss of Chaldea's facilities. I repeat--... ��️ "CURSE THE HOLY GRAIL!”, wailed a handsome man, while shedding chocolate-colored tears ��️ The calamity of the overflowing liquid chocolate has been named 『Chocolate Tide』. Countermeasures would be set up against it. ��️ A certain person attempted to assassinate Seihai-kun, but failed. ��️ "Hearing other people's love stories can often cause heartburn, but this totally isn't it, right?", said a certain Avenger, while being swallowed by the chocolate flood. ��️ A certain servant tried to fire their anti-army Noble Phantasm onto the the overflowing chocolate, but it was just like water drops on burning rocks. ��️ Occasionally, Choco Seihai-kun produces a kitchen knife out of its mouth. But since the knife is also made of chocolate, there's no cause for alarm. ��️ "Thirteen Seals, shall we start the vote against Choco Seihai-kun?" ��️ A certain rebel wearing a swimsuit is currently contemplating if she can surf on the waves of liquid chocolate. ��️ Coo 『The True Secret of Semiramis-sama: She loves chocolate.』 Category:Event Category:Quests Category:Point Reward Category:Seasonal Event Category:Valentine Category:US Server